Valora al compañero que tienes porque lo puedes llegar a perder
by Sicopata14
Summary: Deidara se harta de Tobi al grado que le dice muchas cosas hiriente lo que hacen que el corazoncito de Tobi se rompa y caiga en depresión, los miembros de Akatsuki deciden hacerle una "ligera" broma a Deidara para que aprenda que tiene que valorar a su compañero, para esto piden la ayuda de nuestros ninjas de Konoha. ¿Aceptaran? Descubrelo primer fic de naruto paciencia por favor:D
1. Chapter 1

_**Valora al compañero que tienes porque lo puedes llegar a perder…**_

_**En la guarida de los Akatsuki.**_

_**Se encontraban todos los miembros sentados en la mesa de la cocina que tenían en la Akatsuki-cueva, todos estaban presentes menos Tobi.**_

_**-Jajá si pero te digo ese Jinchuriki no podía hacer buenas rimas jajá.- Se burlaba Kisame provocando la risa de todos.**_

_**-Jaja, oye Deidara ¿y Tobi?- Pregunto Itachi volteando con Deidara que le contesto.**_

_**-Hm no me importa lo que haga o donde este ese idio…- Pero Dei fue interrumpido por un grito con voz infantil proviniendo le la puerta de la cocina.**_

_**-¡! DEIDARA-SEMPAI ¡!- Si ese grito provenia de Tobi que se lanzó a Deidara para abrazarlo pero claro Dei no lo soporto y lo mando lejos con el golpe que le dio en la "cara" que mejor dicho seria en la máscara naranja que siempre portaba Tobi.**_

_**-¡! ALEJATE DE MI ¡!- Grito Deidara enojado.**_

_**-Pero Sempai…- Tobi fue interrumpido por Dei.**_

_**-¡! PERO NADA Y LARGO DE AQUÍ IDIOTA ¡!- Grito Dei al grado que asusto tanto a Tobi que salió corriendo de la cocina como alma que se la lleva el diablo, mientras que los otros que acompañaban a Dei se pegaron a la pared por miedo nunca habían visto así a Dei de enojado.**_

_**Todos estaban tan asustados que hasta estaban temblando por el aura asesina que rodeo a Dei que hasta parecía que el que estuvieran enfrente del pasaría a mejor vida.**_

_**-Itachi controla a Deidara.- Hablo Pain con temor en su voz, Itachi por su parte.**_

_**-¡¿YO PORQUE?!- Grito aún más asustado Itachi.**_

_**-Lo conoces más que nosotros a lo mejor te tiene un poquito de piedad.- Contesto Pain.**_

_**-Claro maten al 2 último de los Uchiha ¬¬.- Contesto Itachi sarcásticamente a lo que los demás contestaron.**_

_**-Qué crees que queremos.- **_

_**-Además así no sufrirías tanto solo cuando te arranque un brazo una pierna un ojo pero si tienes suerte tal vez y solo te arranque el corazón y así no sufriste tanto.- Contesto Kisame.**_

_**-Grr si salgo vivo me deben 100 Yenes- Hablo Itachi a lo que a todos les bajo una gotita en la nuca.**_

_**Itachi se fue acercando lentamente a Deidara que seguía con el aura asesina con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde había desaparecido Tobi como esperando a que aparezca de nuevo como es su costumbre y así poder deshacerse de su odioso compañero.**_

_**-Dei…- Itachi le toco el hombro con delicadeza a Deidara cuando vio que volteo con el cerro los ojos esperando su fin el cual nunca llego.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Itachi?- Hablo Deidara dedicándole una sonrisa que daba ternura extrema, lo que provoco que Itachi lo agarrara de sus cachetes y tirara de ellos.**_

_**-Aww.- Decía Itachi pero cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros soltó rápidamente a Deidara que estaba ligeramente sonrojado.- Este así, porque tratas así a Tobi es un gran compañero el que te toco.- Contesto Itachi recuperando su actitud seria de siempre.**_

_**-¡¿HEY YO NO SOY BUEN COMPAÑERO ITACHI?! – Se escuchó que pregunto enojado Kisame que estaba justo detrás de Itachi quien volteo con él.**_

_**-Si lo eres solo que estar soportando el olor a pescado con el sol digamos que no huele rico como cuando Hidan lo hace a la parrilla.- Contesto Itachi a lo que Kisame se puso totalmente blanco y se desinflo no literalmente en verdad se desinflo y quedo tirado en el suelo.**_

_**-Bueno olvidando eso, es cierto Dei ¿Por qué no quieres a Tobi?- Hablo esta vez Pain con su mismo tono serio de siempre.**_

_**-Es que bueno si lo es pero que todo el santo día te esté molestando con "Sempai ya casi llegamos" o "Sempai ya me canse" o "¡! SEMPAI TENGO HAMBRE ¡!" no es muy bonito que digamos.- Contesto Deidara sentándose de nuevo en la silla para recargar su cara en la mesa y taparla con ambos brazos.**_

_**Todos al ver que estaban fuera de peligro de salir volando o pasar a mejor vida también se sentaron solo que los que estaban de ambos lados de Deidara que serían, Sasori en el lado derecho y Pain del izquierdo se separaron por como 1 metro ya que la mesa era demasiado grande y así estaban fuera de peligro.**_

_**-Huy pues te voy a dar un consejo Deidara.- Hablo Hidan con su típica voz despreocupada.**_

_**-No me lo des.- Contesto Deidara en la misma posición.**_

_**-¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañado Hidan.**_

_**-Porque tus consejos o nos deja casi al borde de la muerte, en depresión, casi locos, o simplemente no funcionan.- Contesto Deidara para acto seguido recibir un golpe en la cabeza lo que hizo que se volteara de donde provenia el golpe que fue por detrás para encontrarse con Hidan.- Marcaste tu sentencia.- Hablo de manera terrorífica Dei lo que asusto a sus demás compañeros de Akatsuki que rápido se levantaron y se pegaron a la pared.**_

_**-E-e-eh D-D-Dei solo f-fue un golpecito n-no es para tanto.- Hablaba entrecortadamente Hidan al ver como el aura asesina de Deidara hacia aparición.**_

_**-Que golpecito ni que nada.- Hablaba Deidara con la mirada ensombrecida.**_

_**-Huy creo que ya sé que fue lo que hizo que se enojara así.- Hablo Sasori en un susurro a lo que todos voltearon con él.**_

_**-¿Qué fue?- Pregunto Konan.**_

_**-Hidan cometió el error de tocar el cabello de Deidara.- Contesto Sasori a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza en señal de que perderían a un miembro de Akatsuki que acababa de entrar.**_

_**-Morirá de manera rápida.- Hablo Itachi a lo que todos asintieron al ver como Deidara se acercaba rápidamente a Hidan que estaba pálido como el papel y temblando del miedo.**_

_**-V-vamos Dei que tocara tu c-cabello no significa que me tengas que matar.- Hablaba Hidan con miedo en su voz era cierto Dei si da miedo cuando habla y actúa así.**_

_**-Nadie pero absolutamente nadie puede tocar mi cabello a menos que yo lo permita.- Decía Dei para sacar una de sus figuras de arcilla y ponérsela en la cabeza a Hidan quien estaba temblando pero no se atrevía a moverse porque si lo hacía encontraría un fin más doloroso que nada, Deidara salto hacia atrás cerca de donde se encontraban los demás miembros de Akatsuki que al verlo los 2 de hasta adelante que eran Itachi y Sasori trataban de irse hacia atrás con los otros pero obviamente no los dejaron.**_

_**-¡! KATSU ¡!- Grito Deidara a lo que la figurilla de arcilla exploto en la cabeza de Hidan quien espero el dolor pero no sintió nada cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Tobi que había tomado la figurilla y le había explotado en las manos, para Dei… esa fue la línea que corto su… paciencia.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Holaaaa este es mi primer fic de Naruto y pues digamos que va a tener algo de terror más adelante pero bueno ustedes me dicen si quieren continuación de este fic sin más espero les haya gustado byeeee.**_

_**Reviews? **_


	2. Misión Atrapar a Tobi

_**Holaaaaaaaaa yo aquí de nuevo bueno esta es la continuación de este fic espero les guste y sin más que decir al fic.**_

_**Todos ahora sí que perdieron el color de su piel Kisame que era azul pálido paso a blanco puro igual que los demás y ahora sí que estaban estrellados en la pared todos sudando frio.**_

_**-¿Deidara-Sempai le pasa algo?- Al parecer Tobi no había notado el cambio de temperatura que se volvió helado, ni el cambio drástico de clima de ser una mañana soleada a una tormenta eléctrica y los truenos sonaban demasiado fuerte por el eco que hacia la Akatsuki-cueva.**_

_**-¡! LO QUE ME PASA ERES TU LO UNICO QUE SABES HACER ES ESTAR FREGANDO TODO EL SANTO DIA, AH NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE LE AGRADAS ERES ODIOSO DESESPERANTE, NO SABES HACER NADA NO SE NI PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ SI SOLO ERES UN COBARDE COMO NINGUNO, Y SABES QUE ES LO PEOR… ¡!- Gritaba eufórico Deidara, y aunque nadie lo podía ver Tobi estaba al borde de las lágrimas.**_

_**-¿Q-q-que?- Pregunto Tobi casi no aguantando las ganas de soltarse a llorar.**_

_**-¡! QUE ME TOCASTE COMO COMPAÑERO Y YO SOY EL QUE TE TIENE QUE SOPORTAR TODAS TUS IDIOTESES… IDIOTA ¡!- Termino de gritar Deidara que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el perdido por sus gritos.**_

_**Tobi salió corriendo directo a su habitación sin voltear a ver a nadie.**_

_**#EN LA HABITACION DE TOBI#**_

_**Tobi se encontraba sin su máscara ya que se la había quitado y la había aventado por quién sabe dónde, estaba llorando a mares como nunca había llorado en su vida.**_

_**-Snif…snif… Deidara-Sempai…- Después de sus pocas palabras siguió llorando y sin poderlo evitar soltó un grito desgarrador.**_

_**#EN LA COCINA#**_

_**Todos escucharon el grito de Tobi y se sintieron mal por el enmascarado… claro menos Deidara.**_

_**-O-oye Dei.- Hablo Itachi que con temor se acercaba a Deidara que seguía con la mirada de odio fija en la entrada a la cocina.**_

_**-Que.- Contesto secamente Deidara lo que provoco que aumentara su temblor por el miedo que le causaba Dei.**_

_**-¿N-n-no c-cree-crees que te pasaste p-po-poquito con lo que le dijiste a Tobi?- Termino de hablar Itachi para lo que…**_

_**-¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!- Itachi quedo con el cabello de punta debido al miedo y al grito de Deidara.**_

_**-N-n-nada nada yo solo decía.- Dijo Itachi que estaba pálido y seguía con el cabello de punta.**_

_**-Deidara tranquilízate.- Hablo Pain viendo que la situación se estaba descontrolando.**_

_**-Grr hm.- Gruño Deidara para voltearse e irse a su habitación que para su "desgracia" estaba ala de la de Tobi.**_

_**++POV DEIDARA, EN SU HABITACION++**_

_**Entre para tratar de buscar paz, si lo admito creo que me pase un poquito pero Tobi se lo busco.**_

_**++FIN POV DEIDARA++ (XD)**_

_**Deidara seguía en sus pensamientos pero fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la habitación de alado que sería la de Tobi y escucho las voces de los demás.**_

_**-Vamos Tobi abre la puerta.- Hablaba Konan tocando la puerta de Tobi.**_

_**Después de 5 minutos en los que Tobi nunca abrió su puerta ni contesto fue el turno de Itachi.**_

_**-Tobi tengo Dangos(N/A: No se cómo se escriba así lo escribí mal GOMEN T.T) ¿no quieres?- Hablaba Itachi con un plato de Dangos.**_

_**-Snif… Snif… pásalos… snif… d-debajo… d-de la p-puerta…- Contesto Tobi dándoles algo de tranquilidad a los demás de que por lo menos no se había suicidado.**_

_**Un rato después bueno 3 segundos después de que Tobi agarrara los Dangos, se abrió la puerta Itachi ilusionado de que lo habían sacado de su habitación recibió un platazo en la cara con todo y Dangos y luego se escuchó el portazo que dio Tobi.**_

_**-¡! ESA ES LA COMIDA FAVORITA DE SEMPAI ¡!- Grito Tobi para que luego se escuchara que volvía a llorar con fuerza.**_

_**-¡! YA CALLATE TOBI QUE NO DEJAS DORMIR ¡!- Se escuchó el grito de Deidara desde su habitación, pero eso hizo que… Tobi llorara más.**_

_**Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Tobi salía con su máscara puesta de su habitación corriendo directo a la salida de la Akatsuki-cueva (N/A: Nananananana TOBI nanananananana TOBI XDD)**_

_**Hidan al ver la intención de Tobi corrió hacia el para alcanzarlo antes de que saliera, pero por cosas del destino Hidan se tropezó lo que le dio a Tobi mas oportunidad de escapar pero lo que no vio fue que Hidan hizo quien sabe cómo total que le agarro el tobillo y lo jalo para tirarlo lo cual logro.**_

_**Tobi desesperado ya que no aguantaba más le dio una patada en la cara a Hidan con su pie libre logrando que Hidan saliera volando con el cachete rojo y soltó a Tobi.**_

_**Itachi decidió ayudar después de reírse de lo patético que se vio Hidan por el golpe que recibió, y comenzó la operación… "Atrapar a Tobi".**_

_**Itachi comenzó su corrida ya que vio como Tobi comenzaba a tomar la delantera así que imagino…**_

_***+:.:+*IMAGINACION DE ITACHI*+:.:+***_

Veía a Sasuke con una mujer hermosa caminando feliz uno a lado del otro…

Luego vio como entraban a una casa normal…

Y vio algo traumante…

Lo tenían amarrado en una silla…

Mientras que ellos se acercaron mutuamente…

-Sasuke tengo algo especial para ti.- Hablo la mujer acercándose a Sasuke tomándolo de la barbilla…

-Mmm ya imagino lo que será.- Hablo Sasuke seductoramente…

Itachi estaba buscando la manera de zafarse del agarre de las cuerdas…

-¡! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ¡!- Grito desesperadamente Itachi…

-No a ti no porque Sasuke es más guapo que tu.- Hablo la mujer para acercarse a la mesa que había ahí…

-Ni modo Itachi tendrás que ver solamente.- Dijo Sasuke para acercarse a la mujer quien…

Levanto su mano lentamente a la boca de Sasuke…

Sasuke abrió la boca plácidamente…

-¡! NOOOOO YO QUIERO ¡!- Grito desesperadamente Itachi…

-Sera para la otra.- Contesto la mujer para meter su mano en la boca de Sasuke y dejar algo dentro de tal…

-Disfruta esto Itachi…- Hablo Sasuke para tragar lo que había en su boca…

La mujer metió de nuevo algo en la boca de Sasuke…

Lo trago de nuevo…

-¡! YO QUIERO…

-GALLETA ¡!- Grito Itachi para luego volver a la realidad y aumentar la velocidad.

_***+:.:+*EN LA REALIDAD*+:.:+***_

_**Todos asombrados vieron como Itachi acelero su corrida al punto de alcanzar a Tobi y agarrarlo de la mano para luego tirar de ella provocando que Tobi quedara muy y lo que digo es que quedaron muuuuuuuuuy pegados, luego Tobi se separó pero de nuevo fue jalado por Itachi y fue enrollado en sus brazos, Itachi luego inclino a Tobi de manera casi dejándolo tocando el suelo.**_

_**Itachi levanto a Tobi y lo cargo para luego dar vueltas en el aire tomándolo de la cintura y Tobi se puso en el aire en posición de "X" para luego ser bajado, y por ultimo Itachi lanzo a Tobi aun tomándolo de la mano y saco una rosa de quien sabe dónde y se la puso en la boca, y como último acto enrollo a Tobi de nuevo en sus brazos.**_

_**-¡! BRAVITSIMO, HERMOSO ¡!- Gritaba Hidan lanzando rosas que caían alrededor de Tobi e Itachi.**_

_**-Ya vez aprende a bailar así.- Hablo Konan diciéndole a Pain, Konan tenía un derrame nasal extremo.**_

_**-Pero recuerda que ya lo intentamos, solo que tú me dijiste que lo preferías con reggaetón.- Contesto Pain recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Konan.**_

_**-¡! CALLATE ¡!- Le grito Konan a Pain que estaba tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la parte golpeada.**_

_**Cuando Konan iba a seguir golpeando a Pain se escuchó el grito de Sasori.**_

_**-¡! TOBI SE ESCAPA ¡!- Esa fue la alarma que saco a todos de sus asuntos al ver como Tobi seguía con su corrida siendo seguido por Itachi, Pain, Sasori, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Kisame los 3 últimos nombrados era raro pero no habían hablado desde hace rato, bueno Kisame porque seguí lamentándose de oler a pescado pero los otros 2 era muy raro mucho muy raro.**_

_**Cuando Tobi logro ver la puerta de la salida acelero el paso logrando abrirla justo cuando apareció un tipo con el protector de Konoha pero traía una caja larga cuadrada, Tobi al no lograrse frenar choco con el joven de Konoha, y así fueron todos hasta que quedaron en una pirámide humana.**_

_**-Wiiii llego la pizza.- Se escuchó el grito de Pain debajo de Sasori, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Kisame.**_

_**-Oye porque no me dijiste que pediste pizza.- Dijo Itachi de la misma manera que Pain debajo de todos.**_

_**-Esto lo tendré que descontar de tu sueldo Pain.- Hablo Kakuzu.- El dinero no se desperdicia as… ¡! DIJISTE PIZZA ¡! Olvida el descontarte dinero de tu sueldo te aumento si me das.- Grito Kakuzu que a pesar de que no se notaba tenia estrellitas de felicidad en los ojos.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Holaaaa yo aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic, que no va a ser muy largo bueno eso pienso yo pero quien sabe, sin más me despido espero les haya gustado byeeee.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Itachi mejor primero pregunta xD

WUUUU yo de nuevo con otra actualización de este alocado fic y hoy vi algo que me saco una lagrima, este fic es favorito de 3 lectoras y tengo 2 review eso es épico, bueno bueno ya no los entretengo y al fic.

Todos bueno no todos solo faltaba Deidara pero todos los demás ahora se encontraban en la sala comiendo feliz mente su pizza, Tobi al no poderse quitar su máscara naranja se bajó poquito la que solo le cubre la boca que sería el fondo, y metía la rebanada de pizza debajo de la naranja y asa lograba comer su hermosa pizza de peperoni.

Después de que todos se la terminaron, siguieron con su misión "Atrapar a Tobi".

Tobi logro llegar a la puerta de la salida cuando la abrió noto que seguía lloviendo pero le valió y justo cuando iba a entrar al bosque que había enfrente de la Akatsuki-cueva cayó al suelo, Itachi se le había lanzado encima.

-Ah… ah… p… por fin… ya… hice… mi… corrida… del año…- Hablaba entrecortadamente Pain que se tiro al piso por su "gran corrida" que fue de la sala a la salida y de ahí a la entrada al bosque.

-Snif… déjame Itachi que ya no aguanto…- Hablaba Tobi tratando de liberarse del peso de Itachi.

-No Tobi esa no es la salida.- Decía Itachi sin levantarse de Tobi.

-Pero es que es enserio ya no aguanto.- Dijo Tobi tratando de levantarse.

-Te prometo que te vengaremos pero no lo hagas eres uno de mis mejores amigos.- Decía Itachi casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo Itachi.- Decía Tobi intentando levantarse.

-No lo hagas Tobi.- Dijo Itachi.

-Pero es que tengo que ir.- Dijo Tobi moviéndose cada vez más.

-No lo hagas Tobi esa no es la solu… Tobi ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Itachi levantándose poquito para ver la máscara de Tobi.

-Que tengo que ir al baño, ¿Y tú?- Contesto Tobi, a lo que Itachi cayo estilo anime.

-¿No te quieres suicidar?- Pregunto asombrado Itachi ya que él había entendido eso.

-Estaré deprimido y todo lo que quieres pero como si estuviera tan menso para hacer eso. – Contesto Tobi levantándose después de que Itachi se le quitara de encima y cruzo la piernita.-¿ Ya puedo ir?- Pregunto dando ligeros saltitos.

-S-Si.- Contesto Itachi pálido por su descuido.

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo yo aquí y pues como verán este cap fue muy corto pero digamos que lo hice así para guardar el plan que tengo contra Dei XD bueno le agradezco sus reviews a Lexia Hatake y por poner este historia como su favorita igual a DARRamirez y a Miss Haruno99 ARIGATO! Y a todos los lectores que leen XD este fic.

Byeeee.

Reviews?


End file.
